


Eight drabbles on Sirius and Lucius

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Series: Into Temptation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of sorts to 'Come to make me pay' and 'Into temptation', originally posted <a href="http://red-squared.livejournal.com/52602.html"><b>here</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight drabbles on Sirius and Lucius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesh/gifts).



_1_  
  


“This is Lucius,” Mother tells him, leading another boy into the nursery. “He’s come to visit.”

He waits for the other boy to say something – he’ll get into trouble if he speaks before Lucius does.

“Hello,” Lucius says softly.

“Hello,” he replies, standing up.

“Sirius, will you show Lucius where he can put his things? He might be staying a while.”

“My mother doesn’t know I’m -” Lucius starts to say.

“I left a nice, long note for your parents,” Mother says calmly. “They’ll know where you are and what they need to do if they want you returned safely.”

 _2_  
  
“ – just received a letter from Abraxas, conceding everything,” he hears Sirius’ father say.

“Do you think it said anything about me?” he asks Sirius.

“I’ll ask,” Sirius whispers back, before slipping away towards the study.

It’s been nearly a month since he first arrived, and while Sirius and his cousins have been nice, he misses home. It’s almost as though his parents have forgotten about him, and they _can’t_ have – he’s their only child, after all.

“Lucius.” He turns to see Sirius’ father at the door with Sirius by his side. “Sirius tells me you’d like to go home.”

 _3_  
  
“Will Lucius come to stay again?” he asks Father, as they lead their guest towards the front door.

Father smiles, the way he does when either he or Mother have thought of something amusing but don’t want to share the joke with anybody else.

“He’s already stayed more than a month, Puppy. I don’t know if his parents would let him stay away so long again. I know they’re very keen to see him again.”

“Are they?” Lucius asks, sounding surprised.

“Oh yes,” Father replies, again with that smile. “Although please tell them that we can _always_ have you over again.”

 _4_  
  
He’s waited an hour, and nobody’s come for him – no house-elf, no carriage, no nanny, _nothing_. He doesn’t know this part of the city well, and isn’t sure how to get home.

“Hsst! Lucius!” He looks up to the third storey, where Sirius is leaning out of a window. “Catch!” He snags the small package out of the air. Opening it, he finds it full of Floo powder.

“Thanks,” he calls back.

Years later, when he looks back on the month he spent as the Blacks’ hostage, he remembers that _that_ moment marked the beginning for Sirius and himself.

~~*~~

 _5_  
  
“I can’t see a Slytherin prefect anywhere,” Mother says, glancing around the platform.

He looks around as well, but it’s more out of curiosity – he’s not really sure what he’s looking for.

“We’ll have to be off shortly,” Father says, glancing at the clock set above the barrier.

“I want to see him safely onto the train,” Mother says impatiently. “He’s only a first year.”

“I’ll be all right, Mother. I _will_ ,” he insists, indignantly.

She looks at him doubtfully, before entrusting him to a second year Slytherin who promises to take him to one of the prefects for safekeeping.

 _6_  
  
“ – wants you to take special care of her sprog.”

“Did you get her name?” he asks, nettled.

Nursing some overprotective mother’s precious boy wasn’t part of his plans, but if the brat’s parents are well connected, and if the mother has reason to be properly grateful to him…

“No, she seemed to think I should know who she was.”

 _Definitely_ well connected, then. He adjusts his hat – first impressions, after all.

“I’m Lucius Malfoy,” he announces, opening the compartment door, “and I’m -”

“I know who you are,” Sirius Black replies with a smile.

So much for first impressions.

 _7_  
  
He’s relieved to be standing with the other first years, away from Lucius. The other boy had no business threatening him like that on the train.

It isn’t _his_ fault that their parents don’t get along well.

“Black, Sirius!”

He makes his way to the stool, and puts the Sorting Hat on.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

It is an effort not to look at Lucius as he makes his way to the Gryffindor table.

“I’m Frank Longbottom,” says the Gryffindor prefect. “Welcome to Gryffindor.”

“Thanks,” he grins.

When he looks over at the Slytherin table, Lucius tries to pretend he wasn’t watching Sirius.

 _8_  
  
“What do you want?” Sirius asks warily.

“We still need to talk,” he replies. “As I was saying on the train, before _-_ ” he starts, as something stings his arm. “What -” he says, turning, when another stinging hex hits him in the face.

“Run Black!”

He opens watering eyes to see his assailant, all short, skinny limbs and dark, messy hair, before Sirius shoves violently past him.

“Your aim’s complete rubbish, Potter,” he hears, as the two first years race towards the safety of Gryffindor Tower.

“It’s not – the first one was just to get him to turn around.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
